


Overbalanced

by Rizobact



Series: Curb Finds [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Insistent Megatron is insistent!, M/M, Sexytiem Fail, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron comes on so hard he gets a bit carried away - and carries Optimus right along with him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overbalanced

**Author's Note:**

> For the nsfw sentence starter prompt on tumblr: “Hang on, hang on, we’re gonna fall off the bed–” with Megatron/Optimus.

“Ah! Mmm…Meg..Megatroooo~n!” Optimus moaned through the warlord’s hungry kisses, falling back against the berth behind him as Megatron bore down on him, overbalancing them both. This was an unexpected but not unwelcome interruption - Optimus had been quietly reading a datapad in his habsuite when the door had chimed. He had barely gotten the door open before the large silver mech had forced his way into the room and grabbed him, spinning him around and thrusting a knee between the Prime’s leg struts to force them apart as he backed him up against the wall, smothering any possible protest with a swift thrust of his glossa.

Not that there would have been one. In fact, Optimus’ only complaint about any of this was that Megatron wasn’t giving him a chance to respond fairly. He’d kept him pinned against the wall, unable to escape as those large, talented hands roamed all over his blue and red frame, swiftly stoking the embers that had ignited with that first kiss into a raging inferno. He had only pulled back long enough to drag Optimus around and push him toward the berth, hands still seeming to be everywhere at once.

Megatron continued to press forward once he landed on top of him, leaning closer and closer like he wanted to crawl inside of him. Optimus felt his panel pop at the thought as he groaned again, desperately hoping his once-enemy would take the invitation. He arched up, back curving in an imitation of the curve of his newly freed spike, rounded fingertips scrabbling for purchase as he felt himself slide backwards against the continued onslaught.

Optimus gasped as Megatron broke the kiss, moving to nip at the antenna at the side of his helm. “Th-haa…” he tried, losing his thought for a second as a hand found his spike and dragged along it firmly. He tried again. “That! Please, yes, keep doing that!” He wouldn’t last long at all like this, but as enflamed as he was, Optimus was counting on Megatron wanting to go for a second round, and his own frame agreed.

A moment later though, when that hand slid down to cup his aft, lifting him and shifting him backward yet again as Megatron continued to wordlessly consume him, Optimus realized there was a problem. As the silver warrior crawled forward after him, Optimus realized his shoulders were no longer resting on the berth, but were hanging over the edge instead.

“W-wait, Megatron!”  The only response he got was the return of Megatron’s mouth on his, and Optimus was lost again until the larger mech’s passion carried them forward another several inches. He wrenched his helm sideways, trying to get out a warning. “Hang on, hang on, we’re gonna fall off the bed–”

Sure enough, as Megatron went to line up to finally thrust _in_ instead of just _forward_ , they passed the tipping point. Optimus slid off the edge of the berth and Megatron followed after him, his face a study of shock as he twisted sideways just enough to fall beside Optimus rather than on top of him again. They landed in a tangle, legs trailing over the edge of the berth above them.

Silence hung in the air. Then Optimus started to laugh. Megatron’s surprise gave way to a scowl, but soon enough that melted into a grin as he chuckled too.

“That could have gone better,” Optimus said at last.

Megatron smiled. “Indeed, it could have.” He glanced down at the Prime’s spike, still fully pressurized despite the interruption. “Perhaps we should continue where we are, lest it happen again.” With one powerful movement he lifted Optimus forward again so that his legs were clear of the berth. Optimus cried out as Megatron levered himself over him and once more took his spike in hand, the show of strength and those skilled digits rekindling desire only banked by the interruption. “Any objections?”

Optimus could not form the words, but he didn’t need to. The swift shake of his helm and his hand coming up to pull Megatron’s helm down to kiss him again was answer enough.


End file.
